gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Nissan Micra Super Turbo '89
|manufacturer = Nissan |drivetrain = |torque = |power = 108 BHP |displacement = 930 cc |length = 3735 mm |width = 1590 mm |height = 1395 mm |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Nissan Micra Super Turbo '89 (Nissan March Super Turbo '89 in the NTSC versions of the game) is a Road car produced by Nissan. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2. Colors There are four colors available for this vehicle: * Crystal White * Black Metallic * Active Green * Twilight Blue In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: In the 1970's, the 'litre cars' were produced to fill the gap between the Japanese 'kei' cars and small-sized cars. Because during the '80s every manufacturer increased the displacement of their 'litre cars' in response to calls for more power, the name 'litre car' became a generic title for the super mini class rather than just indicating the engine displacement. During this period, the March stubbornly held onto its original displacement. The first generation March which had a 4-cylinder engine from the beginning, was faithful to the title 'litre car' to the end. Because of that, it was hidden in the shadow of rival cars from other companies in the sports model field. To break through these circumstances the March Super Turbo model was launched in February 1989. The Super Turbo, as its name suggests, was characterised by being equipped with the first double-charged engine in Japan; fitted with two power-boosting devices - both a super-charger and a turbo-charger. In actuality, this engine was the same as that mounted in the limited-run rally special March R which was launched about six months before the March Super Turbo. Because of being multiplied by a supercharged engine displacement factor of 1.7; to get into the Japanese Class B category for engines of less than 1.6 litre, the 1 litre base engine had to be scaled down to 930 cc. The power spec. for this tuned engine was a maximum output of 110 ps/6,400 rpm and maximum torque of 13.3 kgm/4,800 rpm. The front view of the car featured a special grill and large rally-style built-in foglamps; this also made it easy to tell the difference from the normal model from the outside. Acquisition GT2 This car can be purchased at the Nissan Used Car Dealership for around 3,000-4,500 Credits. Pictures -R-Nissan_Micra_Super_Turbo_'89.jpg|A Nissan Micra Super Turbo '89 with racing modifications applied. File:N2mtnp--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2 File:N2mtnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC versions of Gran Turismo 2 Trivia *In the PAL version, the rear of the car still has the "March" nameplate on the right side of the hatch lid, instead of "Micra". *When racing modified in the PAL version, the livery will still display the "March" name. This is because there is only one file for the livery, shared between versions. Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Nissan Cars Category:1980s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Turbocharged Cars